Tomorrow's been slipping away
by Cafesitodeldia
Summary: "Acepto" dice, pero no la mira a ella, sino a Luke. —Oneshot. Para Ellie.


**Título:** Tomorrow's been slipping away

**Fandom**: The Mortal Instruments

**Pairing**: Luke/Valentine.

**Disclaimer: **¿míos? No.

**Summary: **«Acepto» dice, pero no la mira a ella, sino a Luke. —Oneshot. Para Ellie.

**Nota**: me costó como no tienen una idea y realmente no es que esté precisamente feliz de cómo quedó; pero ya, mejor que esto no podría quedar sí, bueno. para ellie porque lo pidió y eso. gracias a leeh por betearlo.

* * *

:-:  
«Tomorrow's been slipping away, and nothing remains»  
:-:

«Acepto» dice, pero no la mira a ella, sino a Luke.

No puede apartar sus ojos de él y Luke no sabe qué hacer. Quiere pensar que en su mirada o su cara no se refleja el dolor, quiere creer que su sonrisa es pacífica y hace creer a todos que está bien, que a él no le afecta para nada (quiere pensar que los susurros que escucha de quien está a su lado no existen, que no escucha a alguien decir bajito, con la lástima tiñendo cada sílaba que «el pobre estaba enamorado de Jocelyn» o que «Valentine era su mejor amigo» y demás cosas que él definitivamente no necesita que le recuerden).

Valentine sonríe, mirando a Luke aún de reojo, con un brillo en ellos que cualquiera pensaría que es de la felicidad, que igual y podría llorar porque es un día emotivo y es lo que pasa, pero no, Luke lo sabe, sabe que es hasta cierto punto malicia la que destila su mirada, que su sonrisa igual no es de felicidad sino más como una burla hacia él, hacia lo que todos creen pero nadie realmente sabe.

(Porque no es Jocelyn, nunca lo fue.)

:-:

Comienza así:

Cuando Valentine le ve por primera vez no puede apartar la vista de él. Es estúpido cuando lo pone en palabras, porque suena como algo que se escucharía en la boca de cualquiera, menos de él; pero es así, le ve y enseguida tiene ese deseo de tenerle a su lado.

Puede notar que sus movimientos son torpes y que no tiene ni la menor idea de qué es lo que está haciendo, pero se nota la decisión en su cara y lo atento que está cuando se le explican sus errores, lo entusiasta que parece (aunque intente que no se note demasiado) por aprender todo, por hacerlo bien (aunque la manera en la que su espalda de encorva, el ansia por aprobación y cómo aparta la mirada cuando voltea hacia un lado y se da cuenta que Valentine le mira nada discretamente, cómo se remueve, no nervioso pero quizá incómodo ante el escrutinio, le hacen pensar que sí, le quiere a su lado, deberá ser fácil).

:-:

Lo es, porque es Luke con su sonrisa fácil y ojos brillantes, y Valentine es bueno con esa clase de personas. Cuando se presenta es toda elegancia y prepotencia, pero le sonríe y le hace creer que hey, le importa y todas esas cosas. y Luke cae, porque no podría _no_ hacerlo.

(Valentine toma en cuenta cómo le brillan los ojos y cómo sus hombros se relajan conforme habla más con él, cómo su confianza parece ir en aumento con cada palabra que pronuncia, y él sólo puede pensar que sí, es esto lo que quiere, lo que necesita. necesita que Luke entienda todo lo que puede llegar a ser, todo lo que puede ayudar a Valentine a lograr.)

:-:

Ve el potencial que tiene y conforme los días pasan y entrenan cada vez más y más tiempo juntos; hasta él tiene que admitirse que es impresionante lo mucho que ha mejorado. no puede evitar sentirse un poco orgulloso de él (no que lo vaya a admitir en voz alta, claro que no).

(Quizá es justo ahí cuando lo sabe, que terminarán estando juntos, que terminarán siendo inseparables.)

:-:

Quiere pensar que la sonrisa fácil que parece permanente en él ahora sigue siendo falsa, que la manera en la que se relaja sólo con que Luke ponga una mano en su hombro no significa nada. quiere pretender que su mirada lo primero que busca no son sus labios, y que el deseo inevitable de aprisionarle contra la pared y besarle hasta que la piel le abrase y el oxígeno se evapore, no existe.

:-:

Luke dice «Valentine» como si fuera lo más preciado que tiene, como la admiración y el cariño latente, filtrándose entre cada letra. Luke dice «Valentine» bajito, cuando están solos y no hay nada más que importa. Luke dice «Valentine» a gritos, entre multitudes; con la sonrisa en el rostro y la seguridad que sólo él le hace sentir.

(Valentine dice «Luke» a la nada, sin mirarle y pretendiendo que la inflexión en su voz al final no pasa.)

:-:

Aprende los movimientos de su cuerpo como si fueran del suyo, una parte más de él.

(Tal vez es ahí cuando lo decide, que _tiene_ que ser su parabatai.)

:-:

Comienza como algo que hacer para descargarse. Tensiones, molestias, preocupaciones, lo que sea.

Comienza como algo que Valentine inicia, que Luke sigue porque está bien (porque es lo que siempre quiso y nunca se dejó pensar). Comienza con una pregunta, una ceja enarcada y dos bocas que se encuentran con fuerza y nada de delicadeza

:-:

Se lo menciona sin mirarlo, hablando como si fuera el honor más grande que le pudiera conceder (porque lo es), moviendo las manos de aquí a allá (no porque esté nervioso, no porque tema que le diga que no, por favor), pero sonriendo levemente.

Se espera el entusiasmo mas no el abrazo que le sigue a la respuesta.

:-:

Cuando le colocan la runa, cerca del corazón como debe de ser, no puede evitar verle y sonreír.

Lo murmura, _parabatai_, a media voz, porque es demasiado. Implica todo lo que no tiene idea de cómo interpretar, todo lo que nunca llegarán a ser por completo (porque siempre está eso que se retuerce en su estómago y le aplasta el pecho, que no le permite pensar y duele la mayor parte de los días, ese peso sobre él porque Luke quiere más, quiere a Valentine de una manera bastante más diferente que lo que se deja pensar; está eso, la idea de decirlo en voz alta, a él y acatar todo lo que traería con sigo, pero no puede y sólo queda aceptarlo aunque sea en su propia mente, aprender a vivir con ello).

:-:

La primera vez que le comenta que quiere revelarse ante la clave, Luke no sabe qué hacer.

Su primer instinto es claramente gritarle que no, no puede hacer eso. Pero Valentine le habla con los ojos brillantes y todo el plan ya hecho cuidadosamente, Luke no puede hacer otra cosa que no sea escucharlo atentamente (a lo mejor si tiene sentido él podrá aceptar ayudarlo, a lo mejor si _no_ tiene sentido podrá lograr convencerlo de que absolutamente no, no puede hacer eso).

(No está de acuerdo, no tiene sentido, no tiene lógica alguna, pero aún así lo apoya porque es Valentine, su parabatai, y esa es una razón más que suficiente.)

:-:

(Se entera que están juntos porque alguien más se lo dice.

Valentine y Jocelyn.

Lo arroja lo más lejos que puede en su mente, lo entierra entre sus pensamientos y pretende que no ha pasado, que no es cierto, lo más que puede.)

:-:

Es al primero que se lo dice, obviamente.

Menciona «me casaré con Jocelyn» de paso mientras mira por la ventana, concentrándose en el cielo oscuro y las luces que pueden observarse a lo lejos, no en Luke que está detrás de él.

Luke asiente.

No lo felicita, no dice nada más. Pero cuando le besa deja entrever todo porque no puede evitarlo. No puede evitar que le duela aún.

:-:

«Acepto» dice, pero no la mira a ella.

Y Luke no puede dejar de mirarlo a él.


End file.
